Going With It
by Ahja Reyn
Summary: Sasuke learns that in the face of confusion, it's sometimes best to just go with it. NaruSasu, twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Going With It  
**Author**: Reyn  
**Rating**: PG  
**Disclaimer**: Naruto – A shounen-ai in disguise. If it were mine, it would be yaoi.  
**Warnings**: gay (in the form of Naruto and Sasuke), confusion (nothing will be explained in this story…for plot reasons that will also be left unexplained), and it's a oneshot.  
**Author's Note**: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LADELLE!!!

**Going With It**

"It's over."

Sasuke's eyes moved away from the computer screen before him and towards the voice over his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Uzumaki Naruto, a fellow classmate whom he never really spoke with despite watching from afar.

"Excuse me?" he asked when it became apparent that those bright blue eyes were staring morosely at him.

"It's over," Naruto repeated. "My…my girlfriend – she knows."

Sasuke glanced around, as if to make sure that sentence was directed towards him. There were other students in the room, but none close enough to be considered a part of this…conversation. "…Knows what?"

Naruto's lips pulled down into a sad frown and his throat seemed to work for a moment. "About us."

Never before had Sasuke seen two words so quickly and thoroughly capture a crowd's attention. His eyes narrowed. "What about us?"

Nervously, Naruto glanced around, but made no move to lower his voice. "I know – I know you didn't want this getting out, but when she found out she already told some of her friends, and it's only a matter of time – I don't want you to be dragged through all this. I mean, you're an Uchiha and all, so it's best we just stop, okay?"

Sasuke blinked, feeling completely baffled. What the hell was he talking about? Was the blond high and just confusing him with someone else? He seemed genuine in whatever he was lamenting about, so unless he was just a really good actor this couldn't be a prank…

"Sasuke, please don't look at me like that. You told me you would put your future first, remember? And I – I don't know how she found out, but I don't want you to have to compromise anything for me. So we need to just end things and do damage control while we can, okay?"

"…" This had to be a prank. But what kind of _male_ idiot _cried_ during a prank? But then again, Naruto couldn't lie to save his life. And when did they ever hold a conversation long enough for Sasuke to tell the other man that he was putting his future first?

Apparently, confused silence was _not_ the way to go as Naruto's eyes narrowed in anger. "God damn it, Sasuke!! Why won't you say something? If you hadn't seduced me in the first place, we wouldn't be in this mess!" he yelled, causing several jaws to drop. "You know I'll fight for you even if you push me away! I fucking _love_ you, damn it!"

And with that proclamation, Sasuke's head was grabbed by two tanned hands and yanked forward, the momentum being stopped by a pair of surprisingly soft lips that met his own.

Alarms went off in the Uchiha's mind. _He knows! He fucking knows! He knows and he's out to humiliate me for it!_

But as those lips moved against his in a most sensual way, Sasuke couldn't help but answer their call, making a few of his tamer dreams come true. He had never realized how damn sensitive that bit of his skin was until being touched and caressed there by someone who was obviously a good kisser. As his eyes slid shut, he could feel the hands that were holding his head slide back to thread into his inky black locks, gently tugging at the strands in a way that brought forth an involuntary moan from his throat.

The noise seemed to encourage Naruto and Sasuke could feel his insides melt at the moist tongue that joined the kiss, begging for access that he readily gave, his own tongue quickly darting forward to greet the invader with an enthusiasm he didn't know he possessed.

Pale fingers finally left the keyboard and sprang into action, reaching up and grabbing the blond by the collar, attempting to pull the other closer; a sudden aching need to feel his body heat taking over. Unfortunately, neither was really in a position to meet such physical demands and Sasuke's frustration was poured into the kiss, his tongue angrily lashing out in quick darts as his fingers clenched at the cotton material in his fist.

Naruto's response was to simply deepen the kiss further; his own tongue invading Sasuke's mouth as it caressed its counterpart in the most loving of ways, holding promise of much better things to come, massaging its way around to the roof of his mouth before making a gentle retreat. The kiss ended with a soft peck. And then one more. And then yet another that lasted a bit too long to be called a peck, but was brought to an end as both men realized it was bound to become something more if they let it continue.

Pulling back, Naruto's blue eyes looked deep into Sasuke's own black ones, holding emotions that surely only existed in the romance novels he occasionally heard the girls gossip about in the student lounge area.

"I'm not letting you go," Naruto spoke lowly, his gaze never wavering. "As soon as class is over, I'm going to call it off with my girlfriend and first thing tomorrow – or hell, even tonight – we're going to head over to your parents and you're going to introduce me to them as your lover, okay?"

Sasuke blinked. "…Okay?" he ventured to guess.

With a satisfied nod, Naruto straightened, planting one last lingering kiss on Sasuke's forehead before heading over to his seat just as the professor entered the room.

Left in a wholly confused daze, Sasuke decided it best to just let things drop as they were and move on with his life. Hell, if anything this would definitely make for an interesting story to tell his friends in a few years. If he had any friends left, that is, as he took in the stares he was receiving from his fellow classmates…

It took the rest of the day for Sasuke to forget how he made an idiot out of himself by giving into his desires over what was so obviously a practical joke. Or at least, he sorely wished it only took the rest of the day. With the day's classes finally over, the incident was still as fresh in his mind as it apparently was for anyone who looked his way, whispering behind raised hands and pointed fingers.

He just couldn't get over the daze he had been left in. Why hadn't he just punched the idiot? All it took was a fist and a bit of force. Why not that over coming out of the closet in public? So far, the only bright lining to this cloud was the fact that homosexuality was apparently too taboo to blatantly ask people about, and for that alone, Sasuke needn't worry about any annoying individuals approaching him on the subject.

The stares, however, he could do without.

Making his way to his car, Sasuke slowed his gait as he noticed something odd in the form of a person leaning against what he was positive was _his_ car.

His steps came to a complete stop as he realized that someone was Naruto.

"Have I ever told you how glad I am that you own a bright red sports car? It makes finding you that much easier," the blond greeted, his helmet dangling from one hand as he straightened and moved to his bike propped in the space opposite Sasuke's car.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked. _Are you trying to humiliate me further?_

Pausing has he was lifting his helmet to his head, Naruto turned and grinned. "I told you, didn't I? We're coming out to your parents. Now hurry up. I'm starving, and if they end up disowning you it'll just mean we have to wait that much longer to eat."

"Are you fucking insane? Just because you had to go and make a scene like that doesn't mean I'm about to voluntarily come out to my parents!" Sasuke argued, having trouble dealing with the very obvious fact that Naruto was serious.

This exclamation seemed to sadden the blond, and he glanced off to the side for a moment in thought. "Would it make you feel better if I came out to my dad first? Here, I'll call him right now."

"No, it wouldn't make me feel-" The cell phone was pulled out and flipped open. "What are you doing? Don't call your-!"

"_Hello?_" The unmistakable voice of Namikaze Minato, Konoha's leading councilman and father to Uzumaki Naruto seemed to echo through the parking lot.

"Hi, Dad!" Naruto greeted cheerfully, directing his smile at the man standing before him in complete disbelief.

"_Naruto? Do you have me on speaker?_"

"Yep! Hey, listen, you know Sasuke, right?" Naruto asked, cutting right to the chase.

"_Sasuke?_" There was a moment's pause. "_As in Uchiha Sasuke?_"

"The one and only!"

"_What about him?_"

"I love him, Dad." The tone in which the confession was said was the only thing that kept the Uchiha silent.

"_…What?_"

Naruto chuckled. "I love him! I love him, and he knows it, and we're dating."

"_You're da-? Since when-? What about-? No, you know what, I don't want to know. Your schemes confuse me. Just keep all the details to yourself and come out of the closet again to me in about a week._"

"Alright," Naruto was back to grinning. "I'll be sure to do it in person next time with Sasuke by my side, how does that sound?"

"_That sounds – No, will you just hang on a second? My son is trying to tell me he's gay. Yes. Thank you - That sounds like a plan. Is this the only reason you called me?_"

"Yeah. Will you be home late tonight?" The hanging jaw on Sasuke's face went unnoticed.

"_Probably. If you're going to cook yourself dinner again, please clean up afterwards._"

"Will do! Bye, Dad!"

"_Bye._"

And just like that the phone was snapped shut and Naruto continued to put his helmet on as if nothing major had happened, climbed on his bike and revved the engine, patiently waiting to follow Sasuke home.

Well, really, what could Sasuke say to that? Maybe he could just try to explain things later on to his parents once this was all over? Climbing into his car and tossing his bag and books into the passenger seat, he snorted. Yeah, explain what? That he wasn't really gay despite letting a boy kiss him into next Tuesday before class and then bringing him home for dinner? Sure, that one would go over real well.

On the drive home, Sasuke really couldn't bring himself to think his way out of things. His eyes kept flickering up to his rearview mirror where, sure enough, that damned motorbike would still be following him. The only solution he was able to come up with at this point was that Naruto had noticed his hidden glances and had heard of his stoic personality and decided to make their possible grouping that much easier for him. But even then, why would the blond go to such lengths? How had he even come to notice _him_ out of all the others their school had to offer?

Pulling in to his parents' long driveway and slowing the car to a stop, Sasuke cast one last nervous glance to his rearview, confirming with no small amounts of dread that Naruto was still there. Climbing out of his car, Sasuke left his things behind and wiped his sweaty palms against his jeans as he watched his…his what? Classmate? Lover? prop up the kickstand and kill the engine on his bike before removing his helmet and placing it on the seat.

Flashing the other a smile full of confidence and reassurance, Naruto quickly approached and pulled him close, planting him another kiss that Sasuke couldn't help but wish was more reminiscent of the one they had shared earlier.

"It'll be alright. Just go with it and if things don't work out, you've still got me," Naruto promised, squeezing Sasuke's arm before trailing his fingers down to grip the pale hand and leading him to the door.

Naruto waited patiently as Sasuke fumbled with the lock before letting them both in and cautiously making his way through the front hall to the kitchen where his mother could be heard banging random pots and pans together as she scolded his father to stop snacking on the vegetables that were meant for dinner.

It wasn't too late. He could still turn and shove Naruto out the door and demand he never come within ten feet of him ever again. He still had time to deny himself of the many dreams he constantly beat back with the cruel whip known as Reality. He could still stop and question himself on this insanity that still had yet to make sense.

Rounding the corner, Sasuke forced himself to take a deep shaky breath, offering his parents a weak grin at their questioning glances towards the strange boy at his side. Stuck with little choice at this point but to just take Naruto's advice and go with it, Sasuke let out a soft hum to make sure his voice was still working despite the feeling of his throat closing up.

"Mother, Father, this is Uzumaki Naruto. And he's…well…he's my boyfriend."

---  
**Owari.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: The following tale is, once again, somewhat based off a true story.  
**Ringtone References**: Don't Stop Believing by Journey and Come Sail Away by Styx. In this universe, Naruto (like me) has a heavy appreciation for classic rock – something that was passed down to him from his father.  


* * *

  
Papers were shuffled and chairs rolled back as negotiations were brought to a temporary halt for lunch. Minato's company had been courteous enough to provide catering, but with the stress levels being where they were, Minato figured he couldn't really blame anyone for wanting to take a breather.

_Don't stop! Believing! Hold on to that fee-hee-eeling!_

Ignoring his phone, Minato continued to shuffle through his numerous handouts, hoping to store then away in store them away in some organized manner before leaving himself. Whoever it was could leave a message and wait until next week when he felt like dealing with the world ag—

_Come sail away! Come sail away! Come sail away with me, lad!_

Without hesitation, Minato pulled his phone from its carrier and jammed it between his ear and shoulder.

"No, Naruto, I am not canceling on tonight's game. And don't you dare tell me you're canceling on me or I may need to punch something." Giving up on organizing his papers, Minato shoved them all into his briefcase and stood up to leave.

The sound of his son chuckling brought a smile to Minato's face. "_No, Dad, I'll be there for sure. I just wanted to tell you something._"

Using the hand carrying his bag, the businessman hit the elevator call button. "What is it?"

There was a moment of silence during which the elevator arrived.

"_I did it._"

Minato frowned, nodding at the crowd before him in thanks as they made room for him. "Did what?"

"_I had sex._"

"Isn't it a bit late to be making this announcement?" Minato asked, turning to face the front of the lift as the doors closed. "I kind of guessed as much back when I had to buy you your first box of condoms."

"_No, I mean I had sex with Sasuke!_" Naruto clarified.

"Sasuke?" Minato's mind momentarily blanked. "Sasuke Uchiha? You had sex with Sasuke Uchiha?"

From somewhere behind him, a person coughed.

"_Yeah, we're dating and madly in love, remember?_"

The flabbergast immediately left him as Minato's brain reminded him that his son was still gay.

"_I figured I'd let you know so that you don't accidentally walk in on us someday or something._"

"Ah, so I'm to consider this a warning then?" Minato shuffled to the side as the elevator came to a stop and more people got on as others tried to exit.

Naruto laughed. "_Not really. Can I ask you something?_"

"If it's for my blessing so you two can get married, it'll have to wait until after this whole sex revelation sinks in." Minato did a bit of a double take as he noticed a few of the stares he was getting. "My son had sex," he informed them quietly before returning his attention back to the conversation at hand.

"_Well, I just wanted to make sure I did it right…_" Naruto trailed off sounding a bit unsure of himself. "_I mean, it felt great and he didn't complain and we both got off, but…he's just kind of lying there on his stomach…like a dead fish or something._

"Hmm…" Minato scratched his chin in thought. "A dead fish, you say?"

"_Yeah. He hasn't moved since I pulled out!_" Naruto gasped. "_You don't think I broke him, do you?_

"I doubt it. He's probably just recovering," Minato reassured. "You have a tendency to get a little enthusiastic, and I'm sure that trait stays present in sex." From the corner of his eye, Minato noticed a woman's eyebrows rise before she flashed an approving smile and gave him a thumbs up. "I'm being signed that's a good thing, so you shouldn't worry too much about it."

"_Okay…_" Naruto sounded a bit dubious, causing Minato to automatically go into Father Mode.

"Just make sure you're there with a glass of water and Tylenol when he wakes up." The elevator dinged as it finally reached the ground level and Minato stepped off. "A warm meal probably wouldn't hurt either."

"_Good idea! I'll ask Sasuke's mom to whip something up!_"

"That's the spirit! Now, I'm about to grab lunch, but we're still on for tonight?" Minato asked as he entered the building's food court.

"_Definitely! You'll be home on time, yeah?_"

Glancing at his watch, Minato estimated how much longer the meeting would last. "Oh yeah. Without a doubt. We may even have time to grab a bite to eat."

"_Yes! I want Mexican! I'll see you tonight, Dad! Love you!_"

"Love you, too."

Frowning as he hung up, Minato stared forlornly at his phone for a moment before speed dialing the first person on his list.

"_I already told you, Minato, I don't care if Naruto cancelled on you, I'm not going –_"

"Kushina," Minato whined.

"_—I have a date!_"

"Naruto just had SEX!" Minato interrupted. "With Sasuke! The Uchiha!"

The following pause went on for so long that Minato grew a bit worried.

"Did you hear me?"

"_HA! You owe me ten bucks!_"

"Wait. What?"

"_I told you he was gay!_" Kushina crowed triumphantly, her voice going distant as if the phone were being moved away from her head so that she could wave her arms in a celebratory dance.

Minato rolled his eyes, taking his place in line before one of the various cash registers. "We already knew _that_."

"_Yes, but the sex makes it official!_" his ex-wife argued.

"Does not!" Minato tried to argue back, only to be cut off.

"_Whatever! You still owe me ten bucks!_"

With that the line went dead. Shaking his head, Minato tucked his phone away and sighed as he looked up at the posted menu. He was pretty sure Kushina still actually owed him ten dollars from their last bet…


End file.
